


Bio - Coralia, Sparrow, & Seamus

by BlueEyesNeko



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesNeko/pseuds/BlueEyesNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journal-style biographies of the clan leader "royal" family of a clan living in the Wind flight. After certain events occur, or big changes happen, their bios will be edited to accommodate those memories. This Fae family is small but mighty, and they've overcome some troubling things already. Read their bios to learn more about them, and keep an eye out for stories along the way that have them in it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bio - Coralia, Sparrow, & Seamus

**CORALIA**

** **

  
Coralia founded the clan with her mate, Sparrow, and not long after, they had their three sons Seamus, Booker, and Hawkins. Sadly, Booker and Hawkins went missing shortly after they hatched. Her son, Seamus is now the only heir to the leadership of the clan. She helps him by showing him what she does and letting him shadow her whenever he wants. She may be small, but she's very strong and is a great leader who keeps all these bigger dragons in check. The other dragons see her and her family almost as royalty, and their wing decorations all three of them wear make them easy to find. Her Dwarf Unicorn familiar, Emia, trots throughout the clan recording messages from the resident dragons to take back to Coralia.

After her clan was steadily growing for some time, Coralia opened up some extra nests to keep traveling dragons in. She allows them to stay as long as they want/need to, giving them full meals and allowing them to act as if they're at home. She and Sparrow make sure that there's a surplus of food in the clan to accommodate them. Coralia sees these dragons as an opportunity to learn more about life outside of the Windswept Plateau and allow her clanmates to be exposed to other dragons besides those in the clan.  
(to be continued...)

 

**SPARROW**

** **

  
Sparrow and Coralia founded the clan together as a team. She leads the clan, while he leads the hunting parties to bring food to the clan. He also leads the battle forces, even though there haven't been any in the clan's history, it's always better to be safe than sorry. Horus, his Paradise Zalis, helps him with his tasks. Horus will look over the gatherers, while he himself helps out the hunters. When he's not finishing his clan duties, he's showing his son, Seamus, the ropes of protecting and providing for the clan, since he'll be the leader someday.

Sparrow works hard through the days to make sure the clan is running smoothly, taking some stress off his mate, Coralia's, mind. But, when he's not working, he's usually sitting around the clan's social area watching daily life. This is usually on his days off or at nighttime when he can finally relax. He takes Coralia out of her busy mindset at least once, in the day or night, and that's when they have their alone time. He appreciates every moment of it, and he's very protective of his mate and son.  
(to be continued...)

 

**SEAMUS**

** **

Seamus is one of three brothers, but they went missing shortly after they hatched, leaving him to be the only heir to be Clan Leader. He loves shadowing his parents through their daily life, learning all he needs to be the best Clan Leader he can be. At home, he studies any subject and he can't wait to learn more the next day, a total bookworm. He spends a lot of his time in the library, with his Emerald Webwing familiar, Flit, studying scrolls and texts about everything, whenever he's not hanging with his friends. He loves learning from Cider, his not blood related aunt, who is an Ore Master and knows a lot about ore, rocks, stones, and other cave stuff. He doesn't have many friends, but Athena, a Nocturne who is his mother's bodyguard's daughter, has been his best friend since they were very young. Not much has happened in the clan yet, but he can't wait to see some action and show his parents how leader-like he can be.  
(to be continued...)


End file.
